1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pollution controls in the continuous coke producing industry.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a series of coking ovens comprising a battery of ovens which operate continuously. On emptying an oven it is recharged by a charging car which runs on rails. The oven battery comprises a charging means to replenish the raw material (coal) and at the same time a means to capture the escaping gases and pollutants via a ducting system. These systems are controlled by the charging car operator by mechanically removing the oven-charging port seal and the gas and pollutant vent seal, and mechanically engaging the charging car charging and gas and pollutant systems to the oven. These charging and ducting systems are comprised of an aligning tube which extends onto the recessed area from which the sealing plugs were removed and covered by a flange around the extended tube which extends into the recessed ports of the oven. Due to the misalignment and eroded face of the coke oven ports, a complete seal cannot be achieved. Thus, gases, fire, smoke and other pollutants escape into the environment causing hazardous conditions.
Attempts have been made to attach various seals to charging and venting mechanisms with relatively little success due to the inability of maintaining the integrity of the seal as to mounting and support, and maintaining a continuous sealing surface.
This invention pertains to new and unique sealing means for the charging and ventilation tubes on charging cars used on continuous coke oven batteries.